Angel or Phantom
by Dreams of the Future
Summary: Phantom of the Opera parody. Kuroko Tetsuya is a young aspiring tenor who dreams of becoming the Primo Uomo of Teikou Opera House. Taught by the mysterious Angel of Music, a drama that is set in the Opera House slowly unfolds. Aomine/Kuroko, Akashi/Kuroko. Previously titled 'The Mirror'.
1. Author's Notes

**Angel or Phantom**

**NOTE: Phantom of the Opera parody. SUMMARY IS JUST THE BACKGROUND INFORMATION.**

I've been listening to Andrew Lloyd Webber's songs since I was a kid; but recently, my attention has been preoccupied by the Phantom of the Opera.

But it's been ages since I last watched anything related to the musical/movie, **so treat this as my own delusions**. There are some parts which are not in the movie or usical, because I came up with it.

This story started out with only 'The Mirror', but since the reviewers liked it so much, I decided to continue. There should be about 6 to 8 chapters (titled 'Songs' instead of Chapters) in total. I will not be doing all scenes, but mostly those with Christine and the Phantom.

Let me know if you think this should be in the cross-over section.

And if you like it, review.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.**

* * *

**The Cast (not all may appear):**

Christine - Kuroko

Phantom/Erik - Akashi (I can't imagine anyone else doing this role)

Raoul - Aomine

Piangi - Takao

Carlotta - Midorima

Meg Giry - Kise

And I'm still thinking who to put as the rest of the cast. Any suggestions...?


	2. The First Song

Re-uploaded 6th October 2012.

Adapted from Angel of Music and the Mirror.

Note: 'Skirt-chasing' in this story should NOT be taken literally. (Because Kuroko doesn't wear skirts!)

* * *

**The Mirror**

The audience broke into a loud applause as the curtains closed, signaling the end of the performance.

"What a show!"

"What a spectacle!"

"Truly, a wonderful performance indeed!"

The audience made their way out of the Opera House, talking amongst each other.

One man made his way down the hall, to a particular tenor's dressing room.

"Congratulations, Tetsu!"

"Aomine-kun. What are you doing here?"

"A present," He gestured to the bouquet he was carrying. "For the new Primo Uomo of the Teikou Opera House. Or shall I call you a Prima Donna instead?"

"You jest, Aomine-kun. I am not good enough to even think of being the Primo Uomo yet. That will always be Midorima-kun's position."

"Have some confidence in yourself Tetsu. Did you hear yourself tonight? That aria was amazing; and so was the one the night before. And the night before last. Everyone in the hall is impressed by your voice."

"I'm surprised the young Viscount of the Aomine family has so much time on his hands, especially when he is a man of the navy. You have been coming almost every night this week."

"Hey, I specially came to watch you, you know."

"I appreciate your support."

"What's with that deadpanned expression of yours? Oh, forget that. Do you want to have dinner tonight? I know a good restaurant that near here."

"Perhaps another time."

"Why? You are free after this, right?"

"I just remembered that I have something to do."

"Can't be helped. I'll see you soon, Tetsu."

After the young viscount left, the teal-haired singer locked the door, making sure that no one could come in.

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya. Where are you?" A voice, smooth as silk, called out to him from the large mirror that hung on the wall.

The young singer placed his hands on the cool glass, his eyes fluttering close.

"I am here," He sang out in reply. "O, sweet Angel."

"Is your heart mine, Tetsuya? If it is, tell me! Who is that insolent boy; that ignorant fool who dares to chase the lace-trimmed hem of your silken skirts!"

"He is but a friend."

"A friend? My precious, have you not seen how those eyes look at you? Have you not noticed how his voice softens as he speaks your name? Are you to turn a deaf ear to me because of this fool?"

"Angel of Music, I hear you. Speak, for I listen. Stay by my side, for I need you. Guide me, for I am lost without you. My soul was weak; forgive me my sins."

"Flattering child; since you have chosen me, you have already been forgiven. A heart such as yours must remain pure in order for us to become one!"

"It is only by song that we are one. Angel of Music, appear before me I ask. Hide no longer. Come to me."

"Sweet Tetsuya; if it is by your wish then you shall know me. Come to me, come into my arms. I will love you; more than any human will ever do!"

"I have only known you by your voice. Tell me, Angel; how am I to go where I do not know?"

"Then sing for me, my precious; as you always have. Let our voices be the guiding light in the deepest depths of darkness. Sing the notes that I have taught you!"

"I will sing only for you; for your spirit has touched my voice."

"Will you come to me, Tetsuya?"

"I will go to you."

"Then come through the mirror, my Tetsuya; come to me."

"I am coming."

"Come to the Angel of Music! Come to… The Phantom of the Opera!"

* * *

**Next Song:**

**"Phantom of the Opera"**


	3. The Second Song

I think this could have been done better, but this is the best I can do.

Note: The roses are a reference to the otome game based on the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

**Phantom of the Opera**

"Come to the Phantom of the Opera!"

The young tenor gave a small gasp as he saw a figure of a man slowly appear in the glass.

The man had hair as red as fire; and mismatched eyes of ruby and gold. Most of his features were concealed behind the white half-mask wore on the left side of his face; but from what could be seen, one could tell that he was very handsome.

A gloved hand came out of the mirror, reaching out to him.

"Take my hand, Tetsuya. I will lead you where your soul is longing to go."

_Don't,_ warned a little voice in his head. _You must not go with him._

However, he paid no heed to it; he was already captivated by the bewitching figure within the glass.

The teal-haired singer reached out wordlessly, his fingers trembling slightly as he placed his hand in the mysterious man's. It was as if he was entrusting himself to him: his life, his soul, his everything.

The gloved hand pulled him through the mirror, towards the masked ghost that bore the voice of an angel.

He could smell the light musk of roses when he was pressed against his chest.

"Thank you... for breaking my fall."

"It is nothing. Are you hurt anywhere, my sweet Tetsuya? Was I too rough with you?"

"I am perfectly fine."

It's warm.

The hand that was cupping his cheek... It was warm.

He was real.

Unlike the angel who came to him in his dreams, who was cold.

He reached up, his fingers brushing softly against the pale skin that was not hidden by the mask.

The angel was now by his side.

"What is the matter, my dear Tetsuya?"

"I... always hear his gentle voice singing to me as I sleep. Is this another dream, I wonder, for it is only in dreams that he comes to me."

"If you think it a dream, let it be one."

"My senses tell me that this is real; for I can hear that tender voice coming from those lips, speaking my name. He is now right by me; my every thought is filled with him."

"And it is with these thoughts we shall sing our duet: A wonderful song if the night!"

"It is such a strange song, yet so captivating."

"And with each note, my power over you shall get stonger! Soon you shall be the best Primo Uomo the world would ever seen. No, you shall be the only Primo Uomo the world would ever need."

"Indeed, it is me that they see on the stage. But it is not my voice that they hear; it is yours."

"It is our voice that they hear, my sweet; as one combined. Come, let us go."

"But to where? All I can see ahead is endless darkness; and I cannot help but wonder if there is anything lurking behind."

"Don't turn your head away from me, Tetsuya; even if it is to glance behind for a moment. There is no one else here but us. You do not have to be afraid; for I am here."

"What are you, strange angel? Never has there been a man who could hold so many mysteries in a single existence."

"So, who do you say I am? Am I a man? Or am I a mystery?"

"You are both."

"Does it frighten you? Or does it capitvate you?"

"I must admit that I find it rather charming."

"Do you love music, Tetsuya?"

"With all my heart, I do."

"Do you love me, then?"

"I do love you, dear Angel; even more than music. For it is you who have given this gift of music to me. Take my heart: it is yours: my love I shall give to you."

"For love is blind. I am with you always. And now I will lead you to a world that you can never imagine: a dark kingdom, hidden in this deep labyrinth, that pays homage to music. My kingdom."

"What are to do there?"

"In my kingdom, music never sleeps. When your voice first reached my ears I have decided that you shall be my servant, the maid of a twisted melody that is my own. You shall sing for me, my sweet Tetsuya, this strange music of the night. Will you sing for me, my precious?"

"Yes, I will."

* * *

**Next Song:**

**"Stranger than you dreamt it"**


	4. The Third Song

Someone on pixiv drew Kuroko no Basket in a Phantom of the Opera parody (aka. A cross-over), similar to this series. I thought it was interesting, so do check it out! The pixiv ID for the piece is 31356758.

* * *

**Stranger than you dreamt it**

It was to the sound of a soft melody that Kuroko Tetsuya awoke.

It was an interesting little tune: played from a music box in the shape of a monkey, who wore the clothes of a land far away.

"Where... is this place?"

He remembered that he was surrounded by mist, swirling upon the surface of a vast, glassy lake. He was on a boat, with another man who was rowing it towards the bank on the other side.

They reached a dark labyrinth, illuminated by many, many candles. It held an air of mystery: it felt disturbing, yet so inviting.

But after that his vision went dark as he fell into a state of unconciousness.

He looked around to see that he had been lying in a large bed, silken scarlet sheets pooling around his bare hips where he now sat. His clothes were on the ground beside him, and so were his boots.

Next to him, in a peaceful slumber, was a man. His hair was a lovely shade of red; and he wore a mask that concealed half of his face.

However, he couldn't help but be attracted to the delicate features that were present on that seemingly angelic face. He wanted to see more… more that lay hidden under that mask that he wore…

But as they say, curiosity kills the cat.

"…?!"

Kuroko gave a loud gasp, the mask slipping from, his fingers and falling onto the silken sheets of the bed.

The part that had been concealed by the mask… oh, what terror! It was a terrible scar— a grotesque deformity that marred that beautiful face.

But that wasn't what frightened him.

It was a pair of mismatched eyes— one of blood red and the other of piercing gold that were staring right at him.

"You!"

The man whom he saw as an angel now wore the face of a furious demon, twisted with anger and malice.

His voice, once soft and gently, was now seethed with rage.

"Does this frighten you? Well, it should!"

"N-No, that's not…"

"There is no use denying it! Since you wanted to see it so badly, why cower away? Come, take a closer look! Come! Stare all you want at this hideous face!"

The man grabbed his wrists, pullinging him down and pinning him onto the bed.

"Don't you know that ignorance is bliss and knowledge is sorrow? Afool who lets his mind wander to think of things that he shouldn't! Now what do you see me as? Don't you think me as loathesome? Digusting? A human with the face of a beast? Tell me, Tetsuya! Tell me!"

Kuroko could not reply; his body was trembling with fear. He could not hold back the tears, chokes and sobs.

"…!"

The man seemed to be shocked. He released his hold on Kuroko's wrists, and moved away from him.

"Go. Go away; leave me alone. I don't want to see you."

"Why… are you acting this way? What happened to that kind angel who held his hand out to me?"

"Do you not fear me?"

"I do not fear you, my angel; but your rage has left me shaken. This shock is the cause of my fear; not you or your face."

Kuroko reached out to the man, to touch the scarred skin of his cheek.

"It doesn't matter to me if you have the face of that is as ugly as any monster. You are still my precious angel; no matter what you look like. But the words you have spat and the anger that you have shown… those are things that have truly frightened me."

"Tetsuya…"

The man wrapped his arms around Kuroko's slim waist, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"Forgive me, my sweet Tetsuya. It was not my intention to frighten you. Please, do not cry."

"It's all right. I am fine now. But I have a request, sweet angel…"

"What is it, Tetsuya?"

"May I enquire your name?"

"My name… is Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi… Seijuurou…sama…"

Kuroko repeated slowly, as if savouring each syllable.

"There is no need for that suffix. Just call me 'Seijuurou'."

"Seijuurou…"

Akashi smiled.

"Yes; and I want you to remember it. Not with your head, but with your heart."

"Of course… Seijuurou…"

"Now hurry and get dressed. We must return soon. I am certain that there will be some fools who are searching for you."

* * *

**Next Song:**

**A note from the Phantom**


End file.
